The Administrative Core is the nucleus of the CEEH and provides much of the identity and cohesion that ensure its long-term success. The core provides management and oversight of the many functions that allow the Center to fulfill its mission to promote innovative research, engage important EHS stakeholders in the region, and launch the next generation of ecogenetics research and researchers. The Core does this by providing a supportive infrastructure that encourages collaboration and creativity, builds capacity, and keeps lines of communication open. The goals of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Provide fiscal oversight and record-keeping for the Center and ensure compliance with all institutional and NIEHS requirements. 2. Determine Center membership and track members' accomplishments and use of resources in order to keep membership up-to-date. 3. Develop, manage, and evaluate an effective communication strategy for the entire Center. 4. Develop and oversee the implementation of a comprehensive program evaluation plan for the Center. 5. Oversee pilot project reviews and track outcomes. 6. Effectively and efficiently utilize the Director's Discretionary Fund to further the goals of the CEEH.